Radiation-emitting semiconductor components of this type may be realized, for example, as vertical emitting semiconductor components. In this case, the vertical emission direction generally runs essentially perpendicular to a lateral main direction of extent of the semiconductor layer sequence, in particular the surface thereof. In components of this type, the first mirror is often embodied as a Bragg mirror for the directional reflection of radiation generated in the active zone.
A Bragg mirror usually contains a plurality of semiconductor layer pairs having a respective layer thickness of approximately λ/(4n), where λ specifies the wavelength of the radiation generated in the active zone and n specifies the refractive index of the respective semiconductor layer.
The Bragg mirror is normally formed in highly reflective fashion, for instance with a reflectivity of 99% or more, which generally requires a comparatively high number of semiconductor layer pairs, for instance 30 or more, which consequently lead to a considerable thickness of the Bragg mirror and hence of the semiconductor component.
A component of this type may be embodied as a laser component with a vertical emission direction which is provided for generating coherent radiation by means of an internal resonator (VCSEL: Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser) or an external resonator (VECSEL: Vertical External Cavity Surface Emitting Laser). In the case of a VCSEL, a second mirror for the internal resonator is generally monolithically integrated together with the first mirror in the semiconductor layer sequence. For a VECSEL, an external mirror for the optical resonator is arranged downstream of the semiconductor layer sequence.
Furthermore, the heat loss that arises in the active zone during operation of a semiconductor component of this type may have a disadvantageous effect on the function of the component. Good heat dissipation from the component is therefore desirable. However, the heat dissipation from the active zone is impeded by the numerous interfaces in a highly reflective Bragg mirror. This is the case particularly when the materials of the Bragg mirror have a relatively low thermal conductivity anyway and the heat dissipation is impaired more extensively by the multiplicity of interfaces.
In addition, making efficient electrical contact with the component through the Bragg mirror is made more difficult on account of its critical thickness.